


Post-Exam High

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Epilogue, Fluff, Gift Fic, In which Kuroo is smitten with the TA and can't help asking him out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: Kuroo just finished his exams and the high from adrenaline may or may not lead him to make the brash decision to ask out the handsome TA that delivered his test.A sort of epilogue/continuation of "Exams these days" by Justforbad_bros. It was such a nice gift and a really fun premise, and it left me wanting to repay the kindness! This is for you, my boo!





	Post-Exam High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exams these days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895002) by [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros). 



> Thank you to Daiwakaroo (Justforbad_bros on AO3) for making such a lovely gift for me. It has now become the gift that gives back. It was such a fun premise that I couldn’t help but write a follow up for you. I hope you like it!

The overwhelming feeling of having completed his last exam was a godsend. The weight of the semester was finally lifting and he could already feel the knots in his shoulder blades loosening with its relief. He took a deep breath, replaying the exam in his head. He’d been so distracted by that damn teaching assistant, he hadn’t really thought about if the exam went well or not.

He chewed the inside of his lip absently as he walked slowly away from the classroom. He paused by a concrete bench nestled under some bushy trees, light diffusing through the vibrant green leaves and giving off a comfortable, calm glow. He tossed his pack onto it, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts to find Bokuto and stared at it for a moment.

Yeah, now that the thought about it, he was pretty confident the exam went well. He’d studied hard, he’d delivered a well thought out answer—even if he’d rambled a bit from nervousness—and there was no reason to think he hadn’t passed. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath, the last remnants of his nervousness depleting and he clicked the call button.

“Bo, hey!” He received a squawk of excitement and an onslaught of questions, all of which really asked the same thing. “Yes, I think I did just fine,” he laughed, holding the phone away from his ear as a joyful cheer almost shattered his speaker. “And you know what that means! I’ll be cashing in on that mackerel, my friend!”

He turned aimlessly, kicking at a small rock by his feet as Bokuto continued to dump lavish support and praise upon him. He was such a good guy, Kuroo thought, a grin tugging at his lips. He was lucky to have him in his life.

Movement caught his eye and he instinctively looked up, catching his classroom door swinging shut behind the gorgeous brown-eyed TA that had delivered his exam questions. He was nose deep in an open portfolio, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. His heart immediately jumped into his throat and he quickly averted his eyes and whispered hurriedly into the phone.

“Yo, I have to call you back! I’ll explain later!” He ended the call abruptly, not waiting for an answer and casually grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, adjusting the strap comfortably across his chest. He tucked the phone into a front pocket, then slipped the flap over the satchel, clearing his throat and turning to intercept Daichi.

He made a motion to leave and stopped, as if he’d just spotted the man. “Oh, hey!” Brown eyes flicked to him with a warm smile, and he paused his step to greet him. “Thanks again. I’m sure all those long-winded answers from the students were _riveting_.”

Daichi chuckled, closing his portfolio and tucking it under his arm. He’d stopped to talk to him. That was a good sign!

“I really don’t mind,” Daichi said. “It’s fascinating work, and you’re always learning something new, like a viewpoint you never considered, or real-world application to current cultural dilemmas.”

Kuroo couldn’t help giving him a once over. Maybe it was the adrenaline high from his exams, but he felt bolder than usual, and he was wondering if his luck would continue. Dare he ask the man on a date? But what if he was taken? Or didn’t swing that way?

Well, there was only one way to find out…

“Wow, that’s so enlightened of you,” he smirked. “You’re really something. Your girlfriend is a lucky dame.”

Something flashed across Daichi’s face and he averted his eyes sheepishly. “Ah, I don’t have a girlfriend, but that’s nice of you to say.”

Kuroo perked up, but kept his excitement under wraps, masking it behind a casual tone. “A boyfriend then?”

Daichi’s face went carefully neutral and that’s all he needed to know. “No, I don’t have one of those either.”

 _Oh, he totally swings that way,_ Kuroo thought, his exhilaration building. He tried to keep his face from showing it, but a smirk crawled onto it despite his best efforts.

“Well, I must say I’m surprised that no one has leapt at the chance!”

Daichi raised a brow. He couldn’t hide the knowing grin that split his face, and he crossed his arms over his chest. This guy was quite a smooth talker, wasn’t he? He shifted his weight to one side, tilting his head. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely enamored by it.

“You know,” Daichi started, grin never leaving his face. “Compared to the stuttering mess you were at the exam, you’re actually quite charming, aren’t you?”

Kuroo’s throat tightened with anticipation. He was pretty sure he was flirting back, and he feigned hurt feelings and pride, clutching at his own chest. “You wound me, sir.” Well, actually, his pride was a bit damaged, but he’d take that to his grave.

Daichi held back a laugh, biting the inside of his cheek before continuing on. “You have quite the penchant for drama, too. I never would have guessed with the way you choked on air back there.”

Ouch. Kuroo had to laugh. “If you were impressed by that, perhaps I can further woo you by choking on some coffee, instead?”

It was Daichi’s turn to feel his stomach flip-flop. What an absurd way to ask someone out! And why was it working? He contrived disappointment, clicking his tongue and shrugging. “Ohh, too bad I don’t like coffee.” He shook his head, as if Kuroo had completely blown his chance for a date.

“Choking on dinner is equally as wooing, I assure you.”

Daichi was beyond amused. He was so utterly captivated by this awkward, hilarious man, and he was trying so hard and it was so incredibly flattering. How could he say no?

“Well, I do know CPR… At least you won’t die from the desperation of trying to win a date by blocking your airways.”

Oh, he was brutal. And it hurt so good.

“Is it working?” He grinned, taking a step forward. Daichi stood motionless, searching his eyes and face, mulling it over.

The suspense was absolutely killing him. Maybe he’d come on too strong?

Daichi pursed his lips, still trying to reign in the grin that was beginning to hurt his cheeks.

“Alright,” Daichi shrugged, like he wasn’t completely soaring to cloud nine in his own mind. Kuroo pulled his phone from his messenger bag pocket, eyes dancing with happiness, and Daichi couldn’t help but let his gaze linger there. They swapped phones and Daichi bit his lip as he lowered his head to punch in his number. “How does 7:00 sound?”

They returned each other’s phones, and Kuroo gripped his tightly at his side, then fixed him with a triumphant smirk. “Perfect.”

Daichi gave him one last look before he turned to leave. “See you then,” he waved over his shoulder, not looking back.

Could this day be any better? Kuroo clutched his phone to his chest, high as a kite on adrenaline and joy, and furiously dialed Bokuto. As soon as he picked up, everything came spilling out.

“Bo, I have so much to tell you. I’m going to need a rain check on that mackerel.”


End file.
